President and I
by Windows7
Summary: summary inside. :


**Disclaimer: I don't own VOCALOID and any of the characters.**

**Summarize plot: The story revolves around Kagamine Rin, your average teenage girl whose a member of a club known as VOCALOID in their school and Kyoya Syuuske, the school's unknown student council president. Rin planned in confessing to the famous student council vice-president Shinichi Hiragi but failed. There she met the infamous student council president, the childhood friend of Shinichi. After the story progress, Kyoya decided to help Rin in her problem but later they found out that they started to have affection with each other. Will they reject it or will they follow what their heart dictates to them.**

**President and I**

(A KagamineRinxOC fanfic)

**CHAPTER 1: **

**-Rin's POV-**

As the sun shines down and entered my eyes I quickly rose up from my bed and prepared myself in taking a bath.

"_So small_…"I commented to myself as I examined the size of my chest in front of the mirror found inside the bathroom. My chest became one of my major problems in my life since my friends told me that the boys today prefer bigger ones. I proceeded in taking a bath. After cleansing myself I quickly went back to my room and change into my school uniform.

"Rin! Breakfast is ready!" My mom called downstairs.

"Coming!" I replied as I was done changing then grabbed my cellphone and bag in my study desk and went down to eat my breakfast.

**-Kyoya's POV-**

It was already 15 minutes passed after my alarm clock stopped alarming and I was still lazing myself down in the bed.

"_Another boring day again_.." I said to myself as I got up from my bed then I took my daily bath and changed into my school uniform. I got myself a cup of instant ramen for my breakfast and a piece of toasted bread. While waiting for the noodles to soften I checked my laptop for some updates.

"_Nothing interesting here_.."I said to myself as I took a bite of my toasted bread. After I've done eating my breakfast I quickly left my room and left the key to the owner of the apartment.

**-Rin's POV-**

Ï'm off to school Mom! Bye!"I said to her as I left the house. While walking in my "usual-route-to-school" I happened to see my bestfriend Miku Hatsune.

"Miku-chan!" I called as I waved my hand up in the air. The teal haired girl turned her head in my direction.

"Morning Rinny!" she greeted back as she gave me her angelic smile.

"Morning Miku-chan..and stop calling calling me Rinny! We're not kids anymore."I demanded

"Whatever- so do you already have a plan? I mean a plan in confessing to Shinichi?

"Well..err..uuhhmm..Kinda.."I shyly replied

"I'm going to give him a letter I've made last night.." I added

"ehhh?..so mainstream.."She sarcastically said. We quickly hurried inside the school as we heard the bell rang.

**-Kyoya's POV-**

I walked into my everyday route to school that never changed since I was in my middle school. After a few minutes of walking I arrived in my school. I slowly walked into the shoe locker room and changed into my indoor shoes when suddenly, I felt a gentle slap on my back.

"G~~~~~oood Morning Kyo-chan!" a white-hair girl greeted me.

"H-Haku-chan?" I said as I was dumb founded on her weird action

"EHH~! I-I've always wanted to try that."she said as her face was engulfed by her own blush

"Ah..I see.." I said in a teasing tone

"so anyways..have you finish sorting out the documents I handed out to you yesterday?" she asked but I wasn't able to answer since I stayed up all night long playing PX3 and forgotten all about it so I tried making up an excuse.

"About that..ehhrr..I was busy with my assignments and- " I was cut off by her famous "I-know-your-are-lying" glare. I swallowed air inside my throat and prepared for some worst punishment from her.

"You're so hopeless Kyo-chan..Why won't you act like a president just for once.." she said as she release a sigh.

"I'll handle the documents and you..you'll be staying after class and will clean the Student council room as your punishment..ALONE!" added the white-haired girl

"Bu-But!"

"No BUTs Mister!"she sternly said

"Yes Ma'am!" I obediently said since I don't want to anger my childhood friend and see her devilish-side of her once again. When the bell rang, Haku and I quickly hurried inside our classroom.

**-END-**


End file.
